Till the Bitter End
by sweettea1
Summary: He wanted us all to leave, paired with our guardians and scatter around the globe so the Decepticons could not capture us. But when it came down to me, him, and Ratchet, he wanted me to leave with Ratchet while he destroyed the ground bridge so we could not be followed. I'm not leaving without him, though. I will not leave my brother to die alone.


**Author's Note: **Hello, dear readers, and welcome to my little one-shot here. This little plot bunny jst wouldn't leave me alone as I was thinking about my other stories, so I went ahead and wrote and now posting it. _Till the Bitter End_ is the ending of the TFP episode "Darkest Hour", but with a little twist. My OC, Marci Ravenwood, will be incorpurated.

So, some of you may be like 'Who te heck is Marci Ravenwood'? Well, Marci is my OC from my story _A Different Start_, which is based after the first Transformers movie. You do not have to read _A Different Start_ to understand this, but I will tell you this: Marci is the sister of Optimus Prime and Megatron. Again, taken from _A Different Start_, but everything else should be understandable. So, please enjoy and R&R to tell me what you think! Thanks!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way; I just love to write about them. However, Marci is my OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name._**

* * *

_**Till the Bitter End**_

* * *

(Marci's POV)

"We haven't much time," Optimus's baritone voice rang powerful over the resounding gunfire outside of the base. I sat on his shoulder, gripping the warm metal as I sadly glanced down at Bulkhead with Miko and Arcee with Jack pull up to the front of the ground bridge. A pang of sorrow entered my heart as I stared at them. So this was the end? The Decepticons have won? Have we all been fighting for nothing?

Comfort and encouragement flowed from Optimus's side of the bond, and I tore my gaze from the departing Autobots and humans to look over at Optimus. He tried to give me a small smile and send his strength over the bond to me, to ease my pain; but I could still see past that weak smile and push through his comforting feelings to detect the deep sorrow and guilt that he felt. There was no possible way for him to hide what he truly felt from me, and he knows it.

The roar of Bulkhead's engine brought my attention back to the situation at hand. I only caught a glimpse of Bulkhead's alt form as he drove through the ground bridge with Miko riding with him. Who knows when we will see them again…

Jack looked up at me for a moment, his depression of having to leave everything behind: family, friends, home… I could practically read how he felt just by looking at his grimacing face. Slowly, I lifted a hand and gave him a wave goodbye before he put on his silver helmet and gripped the handles on Arcee's alt form. The ground bridge control panel beeped, signaling that the pair should leave, which they did with only a moment's hesitation.

Silently, I reached out to Optimus's through the bond, again saddened having to see my friends leave, never to know when I will see them again. Optimus soothed my inner ache; much like how an older brother would support his younger sister. Ironic, that is how we are both connected; we have a sibling bond. And to be honest, I don't know if I could bear through this sad time without having Optimus there as a comforting brother.

Then Optimus's attention was drawn back to the ground bridge, and I pulled myself out of my thoughts to see Smokescreen standing there, giving the ground bridge a downcast look. Then the white, red, and blue mech turned towards me and Optimus and saluted. I managed to faintly smile, knowing that the rambunctious, young Autobot had always been eager to please Optimus in any way possible, and that he remained fiercely loyal to my brother. No matter how annoying he could be, I was going to miss Smokescreen.

As said Autobot saluted, he transformed and sped through the ground bridge, disappearing out of sight.

Watching, I could feel Optimus suddenly become deeply depressed and sadden, like a thought just occurred to him. I turned to him questionably, but he didn't look back, like he was afraid that I would be able to decipher his plans just by looking into his blue optics. Granted, I probably could since we were siblings and also, I had that amazing 'ability' to read others' faces that way.

"What about you?" Ratchet asked Optimus just as another tremble shook to base. I peered over at Ratchet like he was crazy. Optimus was coming too; me and him would go through together, just as planned. Right? However, the feelings I felt from Optimus only moments ago came to mind, and I shot Optimus a concerned glance. No…don't tell me he's thinking…

"I will ensure the Decepticons cannot follow," Optimus replied, his voice strong and steadfast; but through our sibling bond, I could tell he had more to say. And the rest sadden him to no end. "You will leave with Marceline; to ensure both of your safety."

"No!" I replied, voice shaky with disbelief upon what I just heard. Optimus finally glanced my way, blue optics full of anguish. I found myself gripping the armor that covered his shoulder tighter, refusing to leave my brother. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ratchet come closer to Optimus, ready to take me and depart. My mouth twisted into a disapproving frown as I stared long and hard into Optimus's optics. I waited for him to reach up and pluck me off his shoulder, but he made no such movement. Whether he was waiting for me to accept the fact, or he was having a hard time facing the fact himself, I do not know. Maybe both.

Either way, I was having none of it. "I won't leave without you. If you're not going, than I'm staying with you," I said boldly to Optimus, ignoring the fact that Ratchet was standing there waiting for me. Optimus's form tensed under me, no doubt receiving my reply with even more grief.

"You must go with Ratchet, Marceline. I would never forgive myself if the Decepticons got to you-"

"And I would _never_ forgive myself if I left you alone with the Decepticons," I cut him off. "If the Decepticons capture us, we will get captured together; if the Deceptions are going to kill us, then I'm going to be there with you; if the Decepticons decide to torture us instead, then I will most certainly _not_ leave you to suffer alone-you're my brother, Optimus. Either you're coming with me, or I'm staying with you." I paused for a minute to stare at Optimus's excellent poker face. I had no doubts that he was trying to decide what to do. He knew as well as I do that I would live up to my words; but, I knew that he did not want me to suffer his same fate, whatever it may be. He wanted me to be safe and far away from the Decepticons, but I would have to be forcefully pried away from him for me to leave his side.

As another tremble shook the base violently, and as Optimus still pondered what he should do, I turned to face the Autobot CMO. "Go, Ratchet. Time is limited," I said, trying to finalize the decision for Optimus. Ratchet nervously looked over at Optimus, trying to figure out what exactly he _should_ do. Optimus's vents hissed in his version of a sigh before he turned to Ratchet, and nodded his approval with deep regret that I felt through the bond.

The CMO walked over to the ground bridge slowly, pausing briefly to say his final words. "I…never imagined that it would end like this…" He didn't even wait for an answer as he went through the swirling vortex that was the ground bridge, before our only exit powered down.

"Neither did we, old friend…" Optimus said sadly, his normally regal form slouched ever so slightly. We both stood and stared at the empty circular entrance/exit in silence, only sharing our emotions through our bond. Both of us supported each other and shared our sorrow. Ratchet's words still rung fresh in my mind: 'I…never imagined that it would end like this…'. None of us did, Ratchet; none of us.

"No matter what becomes of us, Marci," Optimus said slowly, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over at Optimus, meeting his gaze, embracing him through the bond. "If it is in my power, I will not let harm come to you; I will protect you, no matter the costs."

I gave him a small, sadden smile. "And I won't let you go through this alone. We will always be family, and I will always be there for you; even to the bitter end," I assured him, gently patting a piece of metal on Optimus's shoulder. Optimus didn't respond, but he slowly turned to face the ground bridge controls, and we both knew what he had to do. Destroy our only means of escape to protect our friends; our non-bonded family.

Optimus shifted, grabbing the hilt of his Light Saber and unsheathed it. Bringing it around in front of him, I stared at the bright blue light that emitted from the blade, fascinated for a moment by its grandness. Who knew that something so great and powerful would create the end of both me and Optimus…

Raising the blade above his head, Optimus paused for a brief moment, reaching across the bond to me. I reached out to him equally, silently wondering what would become of both me and Optimus once the Decepticons started pouring into the base. I wondered what Megatron might have planned for us both, what he might do to us both. The possibilities made me hold on to Optimus through the bond tighter, and he returned the favor before bringing down his blade. Sparks flew as the keen blade cut through the ground bridge controls, cutting off any means of escape.

As we both stared at what remained of the ground bridge controls, a resounding boom of what sounded like a gun heating up echoed outside of the base.

I warily looked around, as if I would find an answer hidden somewhere in the base. Not stopping my searching, I opened my mouth to ask Optimus what that noise was; but I never got a chance as Optimus snatched me off his shoulder, brought me to his chest, and cupped his hands over me in a protective manner. Another boom sounded out and fear consumed me.

"Optimus, what's happen-" my words faded to nothing as everything around me and Optimus crumbled and the sounds of explosions filled my ears. The last thing I remembered doing before everything went black, was gripping onto Optimus's armor and clinging to the comfort he sent to me through the bond.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Two figures flew down to what was left of the Autobot base. One a F-22 fighter jet, the other a futuristic looking jet. Both spiraled down to the debris and fiery flames that made up the former Autobot base before transforming into their bi-pedal forms and landing in a dramatic way, concrete cracking from the force of impact. Both of the forms straightened, each one sporting a sinister smile as they gazed at their success.

"This is the place alright," the F-22, known as Starscream, said while he stared at the Autobot insignia, the only thing that truly remained in tact.

"This _was_ the place," the other jet, Megatron, chimed in with his grating voice, smile broadening on his face.

"United we stand, divided they fall…" Starscream replied with a sneer, glaring at the Autobot insignia with a sense of accomplishment.

As the two wallowed in their success, neither of them noticed the black hand sticking out of one of the many piles of debris, broken and sparking. A trail of flames danced towards the hand, gently brushing against it. The hand flinched instinctively, but neither of the Decepticons noticed the movement; the sign of life.

Maybe all hope isn't lost yet…

* * *

Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years to everyone!


End file.
